


Well that was unexpected

by PlaidHunters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Shipping, kylo is cute, so is hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidHunters/pseuds/PlaidHunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a new neighbor, and man is he hot. -More chapters coming-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day at the factory was a long and hard one, Kylo looked at himself in the mirror, a long scar ran from the left side of his forehead over his nose to his right cheek. He pulled out his burn ointment and rubbed it over the wound, wincing as he did. He got this burn when one of the people he was managing mishandled a forklift and a red hot pipe fell onto HIS FACE. His fucking face! The doctor said it should heal up fine, and that hes lucky that it didn't end worse. 

With a sigh Kylo closed the medicine cabinet, and looked once more at his marred face. "damn it Rey, definitely giving you a write up."  
Kylo walked into the living room to see his phone lighting up, 'huh,' Kylo looked over at the clock which read quarter past eight. 'Nobody calls me this late.' thought Kylo as he reached down to pick up his phone. The caller ID read Finn.   
Kylo rolled his eyes and answered in a very unenthusiastic tone, "Hello?"  
"Kylo! Hey man! Rey wants to apologize for what happened earlier and wanted me to invite you down to the cantina for a few drinks?" Finn said happily.  
Kylo looked at the clock once more, usually he would go to bed in about an hour, but thought if he spent an hour out there he could be back not too much later than his usual time. "Sure." he said, his voice monotone. The cantina was a short walking distance away, so he refused Finns offer to come pick him up.  
"I'll be there in about 20 minutes." his voice was flat.

Kylo hung up the phone and pulled the curtain away from his window, he could get a straight view into the bedroom of his new neighbor. He was a very attractive man, tall and ginger, but Kylo has not had the chance to learn his name yet. The man was standing in front of his bed, Kylo watched as the man took off his shirt to reveal a very nice upper body. Kylo could feel a blush creeping up his neck as the man reached down to open his belt. A breath hitched in his throat as Kylo watched the man remove both his black slacks and his undergarments. The man was fit and had a package to die for. Kylo quickly shut the curtain and covered his face with both hands. 'I don't even know this guy and..." He glanced down to the front of his pants, and at his growing bulge, 'Kylo stop it.' He just couldn't help himself, he just had to keep looking. he pulled back the curtain again. Hux was standing stark naked, looking down at his phone. Kylo, shifted his pants, they were getting more uncomfortable by the second. the man ran his fingers through his unruly ginger locks. Kylo had to sit down, he could still see the man, but now he had a better view. Kylo undid the button on his pants, they were getting way too tight. The man went to a box on the far side of his room and came back with a pair of headphones popping one into each ear. He came back to sit on the edge of the bed, giving Kylo a clear view of, well... everything. He could see him, sitting there, watching whatever it was on his phone, and oh no. The pale man reached down in between his legs and began stroking himself in long strokes. A small choked noise came from Kylo. A decision had to be made, sit and watch, or take off his pants and watch. choice made. Kylo stood and took off his pants and boxers, relief at last. Sitting back down and re opening the curtain, he could see that the man was fully hard now. Kylo watched the man, watching his lips move, the way they parted and the way he ran his tongue along the lower lip. Kylo wanted to run his fingers through the mans hair and out that hot mouth to good work. Kylo moved his hand to himself, his hard cock, twitching with excitement. He turned his gaze back to the man, hand moving rhythmically, the ginger was now biting his lower lip, and moved one leg over the end of the bed, spreading his legs wide. Kylo felt so dirty, but, it was so exciting, so tantalizing. He watched as the man screwed his eyes shut, dropped his phone to the bed, pushed his fingers through his gorgeous hair, and came. With every pulse from the man Kylo felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge himself, tightening in his stomach, and finally a release. He sat for a minute, soaking in everything that just happened, and glanced back out his window. The man had closed his shades. 'shit.' Kylo thought to himself. with a sigh, Kylo got cleaned up and changed his clothes, still thinking about the whole experience. 

He had better get going, he was already going to be ten minutes later than he wanted to be.

He grabbed his wallet and his house keys and walked out his front door, turning to lock it behind him.   
"Oh, hello."  
Kylo turned quickly around to see the red haired man, fully clothed. Kylo could feel his cheeks growing hot.   
"Hello." he said in a deep voice.  
"You probably noticed, but I just moved in over there, I figured I would come over and introduce myself. The name is Hux."  
"Kylo." he said, hand outstretched. "I have to go, I'm meeting friends at the Cantina."  
"Alright," Hux said. "I'll probably see you around."  
Kylo watched the man walk away, and a nice ass to bring it all together. Kylo shook the thoughts from his head, and headed down to meet his 'friends'.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten this fic and I see this has a lot of subscribers and such so I wanted to let you know I will be working on it from the new updated version and will be adding the other chapter there instead of here

http://archiveofourown.org/works/9192320


End file.
